And I Will Touch the Sky
by Klee
Summary: H/D Slash. Harry speculates while Draco sleeps. Slight Angst. Hopeful Ending.


Title: And I Will Touch the Sky (1/1)

Author: Klee (kaylez10312@aol.com)

Archive: fanfiction.net (want it archived at your place? E-mail me! ^_^)

Category: slash, shounen ai

Pairings: H/D

Warnings: One-shot. Harry's POV. Slight angst. Hopeful ending.

AN: I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile now ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.

Dedication(s): to three people this time ^_^

Crystal-chan, for being my.. uh.. what's that word? The 'T' one ^^; anyway.. it means friend! =D Aishiteru!!

Li-chan, ahh my koi koi. I love you to little itty bitty pieces that are shoved into a jar and put up on my shelf ^_^ Wo ai ni koibito!!

Jessie, ah my cat food expert! ^_^ I'm sorry we haven't talked in awhile.. take this as a suck up gift? =) I need brownie points. (but so do you!!) I love you tooooo!

So, in short, READ THEIR FICS!! ^_^ CrystalStarGuardian, Lichan, and Rainshadow. Lichan is going to have a new AU fic out starring our two favorite wizards. Read it! "Life in the Fast Lane," just so you know ^_~

Disclaimer: Don't hate yaoi because it's beautiful, hate it because your boyfriend thinks so. ^_^ Don't own, don't sue. They're only my nighttime playmates. 

~333~

How does he live like this? 

That's a question I've asked myself a lot lately. And this night, my back against the wall of my small London flat, my legs folded underneath me as I stare out through my bay window at the star-studded sky, is no different. How does he do it? 

A heavy sigh. And why do I care?

Finally, an easy one. Because I love the bastard.

It's not the kind of love you get with flowers and chocolates, or walks in the park and kisses in the rain. It's not the kind of love you can find described in a greeting card or a clever sonnet of undying affection. It's not fuzzy, it's not sweet, and it's definitely not pretty. You can't find it in a store, on the street, under a rock or even in your neighbor's mailbox. Point being, you can't find it. 

But I can.

It's in his eyes.

It's the way steel melts and puffy clouds shift to reveal bright, dream filled skies. It's beautiful in the way fire burns, destroys, kills, oranges and reds giving birth to a blazing inferno of death. 

And it's the sensual curve of his lips as he smiles, something he only shows to me. 

It's cliché, I know, but it's the truth. And if I can only have one truth with every thousandth lie, I'll take it.

Even so, I don't know how he feels for me. _Really_ feels, I mean. You know those things he doesn't want everyone to realize he has? Those things he hides and locks away, swallowing key?

He's really good at hiding. He doesn't know how to unlock himself out. He's so good he leaves me wondering why I fit into his busy, aristocratic life. 

My eyes focus back on the black smoke colored sky. It's been dark for hours now, and Draco sleeps soundlessly in my bed a few feet away. The window's open and a cool, September breeze flutters my tousled hair.

I realize now I haven't been asking the right question. 

How do _I_ live like this?

I hit him the other day. I don't even remember what we were arguing about, but I must have felt strongly because I brought my fist back and slammed it into his face faster than I could think when he simply stood there calmly, arms crossed and eyes cold, indifference wafting off him in waves. I could have been telling him I was screwing his father silly that morning and I swear that's how he would have looked at me. Except.. I'm sure something would flicker across that wall he's put up in front of his eyes.

That wall matches the one around his heart.

I left a mark on his cheek, an ugly, bruised gash against milk white. If I looked now I could probably see its traces. And you know what? I don't regret it. To see something mark him, some evidence to show that he's human. It makes me smile.

Maybe that's all I am to him. A nasty bruise or a small cut that spills ruby red life-droplets on alabaster skin. Something insignificant. I'm not sure. But until I find out…

And me, you wonder? I'm no different than the next guy. I'm just a dash of color against this midnight canvas.

I stood then, my hands open and my arms reaching toward the heavens.

And I will touch the sky.


End file.
